


Eltitkolt veszteségek

by EvaldReyklaniMark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Grief/Mourning
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaldReyklaniMark/pseuds/EvaldReyklaniMark
Summary: Crowley gyászol.





	Eltitkolt veszteségek

**Author's Note:**

> Örök se veled-se nélküled kapcsolatban vagyok ezzel a sorozattal, pedig már nem is nézem! Csak vannak bennem ilyen lezáratlan szálak, amiket jólesik kiírnom, hát ha már egyszer a sorozat maga is a végéhez közeleg. El se hiszem, hogy megérjük. Amúgy magára a részre nem is emlékszem, ahol elveszti a fiát, szerintem átpörgettem a felét, a másik felét meg végigüvöltöttem, úgyhogy ha valaki karakterhűségről akar vitatkozni, ám tegye, csak kurván nem fog érdekelni ez a része. :D A sorozat néha maga se tudja, hogy mit kezdjen a karakterekkel, de ebbe bele se megyek, mert tényleg nem nézem, és csakis azért írtam meg, hogy ne csak én bőgjek.

Még a Hold se tudhat mindent.

Kiskorában Crowley persze szeretett elmondani mindent az égitestnek, mert így kevésbé érezte magát magányosnak. (Mondjuk akkor még Fergusnak hívták, bár azóta ezt a nevet a lehető legmélyebbre ásta el magában.)  
Úgy gondolta, hogy a Hold tényleg meghallgatja őt, és bár nem válaszol, de mégis, folyamatosan jelen levésével máris biztosabb ponttá vált, mint bármi más az akkori életében. Megbízott a Holdban, mert az sosem árulta el, sosem fecsegte ki a titkait, és mindig ott volt, mikor szüksége volt rá. Néha Crowley kérdezett az égitesttől, hátha segít neki, hátha válaszol, hiszen ő annyi mindent lát, annyi mindent tud, biztosan tud rajta is segíteni! Persze, sosem felelt, és sosem történt semmi.

Aztán a fiú felnőtt, elkövetett jó néhány hibát, majd lerángatták a Pokolba, ahol hamar megtanulta, hogy nem szabad feleslegesen fecsegnie, csak azért, hogy valaki meghallgassa. Nem beszélt már a Holdnak sem, és azt sem értette, hogy miért gondolta úgy valaha, hogy egy halott kődarab majd választ ad a kérdéseire.  
Megtanult hallgatni, és elrejteni azokat a dolgokat, amik igazán fontosak voltak neki, és meggyőződni arról, hogy senki nem férhet hozzájuk. Varázstárgyak, ereklyék, könyvek, fegyverek, bármi, amit hosszú távon is hasznosnak ítélt, mindnek tudott egy biztos helyet. A legfontosabbat mégsem tudta elzárni: a fiát.  
Gavint visszahozta az a ribanc Abbadon, és Crowley, a maga számára is abszolút meglepő módon, érzett valamit iránta. Természetesen az egészért az embervért okolta, de ez nem magyarázta meg azt, hogy később miért találkozott vele. Miért szerette úgy intézni a fia dolgait, hogy a legteljesebb életet tudja élni? Miért bocsátott rá olyan varázslatokat, amik elrejtették a kéretlen szemek elől? Nem értette, de csinálta, és ez jó érzéssel töltötte el. A Gavinnel töltött idő túlságosan… fontossá vált. És, ami fontos volt Crowleynak, arról gondoskodott, hogy senki ne vehesse el tőle. Se a démonok, se az angyalok, se emberek, se természetfeletti lények.  
Se a Winchesterek.  
Legalábbis idáig biztosra vette, hogy ők se képesek túljárni az eszén.

Fogalma se volt róla, hogy hogyan csinálták. Ez, ha lehet, csak még dühösebbé tette. A kurva életbe, ő a Pokol királya, a létező legerősebb démon, és az a két flanelinges mészáros valahogy mégis elő tudta kaparni azt, amiről azt hitte, hogy sose találják meg! Minden megtett, amit megtehetett, és az sem volt elég. Valahogy ráleltek és aztán elvették.  
Nem, ez ide túl gyenge szó. Nem elvették, nem elszakították, hanem megölték.

Megölték, mert véletlenül az ő fiának született, mert csupán annyi volt a bűne, hogy rossz ember volt az apja, megölték, hogy megmutassák, hogy mindegy mennyire próbálkozik, akkor se tud megváltozni, és nem érdemel meg egy cseppnyi boldogságot nem. Nem érdemel meg egy új esélyt, nem érdemel meg egy második kezdetet, nem érdemli meg, hogy valamit újrakezdjen, mert hát ő démon! A Pokol királya! Még véletlenül sem lehet egy kicsit ember, és nem próbálkozhat meg jóvátenni a hibáit, mert ő nem ember. Crowley minden élő szörny közül a legborzalmasabb, holott ő legszívesebben addig üvöltött, és könyörgött, és zokogott, és átkozódott volna, amíg valaki meg nem hallja a sikolyát, és nem hozza vissza neki.  
De nem lehetett.  
Nem volt szabad.

Még itt, ezen az elhagyatott, csak kurvák és hajléktalanok által ismert koszlott, bezárt állomáson se lehetett biztos abban, hogy egyedül van és senki nem figyeli.  
Jó lett volna egy kicsit egyedül lenni és elengedi magát, hogy legalább a koponyáját ne feszítsék tovább a visszatartott, elnyomott könnyek, de ő nem sírhatott. Nem gyászolhatta meg a saját fiát, nem üvölthetett az Univerzummal, és nem üvölthetett azokkal a rohadék Winchesterekkel sem, mert hát úgyis csak kinevették és megvetették volna. Hiszen ő senki a szemükben, ő csak egy eszköz, mindegy mekkora hatalma van, mindegy hány démonnak parancsol, soha nem lesz több más, mint egy parancsszóra gyilkoló véreb, akinek nem szabad éreznie… és soha nem lehet többé fia.  
Ökölbe szorult a keze. Lehunyta a szemét és összeszorította a fogát. A szemhéját perzselték a könnycseppek, amik lassan mégis utat törtek maguknak, végigcsorogtak a haragtól, szégyentől feszülő arcbőrén, és túl hangosan loccsantak szét a betonon. Crowley gyűlölte őket, gyűlölte, hogy sír, gyűlölte, hogy érez, és mindenek felett gyűlölte, hogy Elvették. Tőle. A. Fiát.

Belevágott a közeli falba, beton, habarcs és vér fröccsent az ütés nyomán, és Crowley újra meg újra meg újra ütött, amíg a kézfeje már nem volt több, egy véres húscsomónál, amiből sápadtan ágaskodtak ki a csontok. A falon emberfej nagyságú lyuk tátongott, de Crowley egyáltalán nem lett nyugodtabb. A fájdalom nem segített rajta, igazából meg sem érezte, semmit nem jelentett ahhoz a viharhoz képest, ami a lelkében tombolt. A vére összemocskolta a mindig makulátlan nadrágját, de egyáltalán nem érdekelte, ahogy az sem, hogy a vakolat fehér porral hintette be a cipőjét. Észre sem vette, a külvilág teljesen megszűnt a számára, ahogy ott állt, lehajtott fejjel, csukott szemekkel és fájdalomtól elgyötört arccal.

Crowley maga előtt látta Gavin mosolyát ahogy felé mozdul, hogy megölelje, ahogy mellette sétál és mesél. Elmondta neki, hogy merre járt, mit látott, kikkel beszélt, elmesélte, hogy lettek barátai, és találkozott egy nagyon csinos lánnyal, mindezt olyan természetesen, mint aki már rég megbocsátott mindenért. Crowley mindeközben pedig nem értette, hogy miért beszélt vele, ahogy azt sem értette, hogy miért nem gyűlölte Gavin olyan megátalkodottsággal, ahogy Crowley gyűlölte saját magát. Üvöltöznie kellett volna Crowley-val, kizárnia ebből az új életéből, nem pedig befogadnia!  
Crowley egyáltalán nem értette a viselkedését, de megtett minden tőle telhetőt, hogy megvédje, mert minden ellenkezése és sötétsége ellenére, szerette a fiát.  
Hogy lehet, hogy ez mégsem volt elég? Hogy lehetett kevés? Hogy nem volt képes arra a Pokol királya, hogy megvédje az egyetlen fiát?  
Azok a kibaszott Winchesterek!  
Az ereje magától söpört végig az állomáson, oszlopokat tört ketté, üvegeket és műanyagot repesztett meg, feltépte a betont és cserepeket zúzott porrá. Minden dőlt, recsegett, sikoltott a fém, ahogy megcsavarodott, huzalok szakadtak ketté, és minden élettelen anyag úgy üvöltött a szénfekete éjszakában, ahogy Crowley üvöltött belül.  
Por és törmelékfelhő kísérte a pusztulást, a lezúduló beton gödröket vájt a földbe, az épületből csak a talapzat maradt meg úgy-ahogy. Minden más romokban hevert. Az egykori állomást teljesen felszámolta a robbanás.

Crowley kinyitotta a szemét és körbenézett az akaratlanul véghezvitt pusztításon. Máskor talán kicsit büszke lett volna magára, vagy elszórakoztatta volna, hogy mégis milyen hisztit fognak csapni efelett az emberek, de most nem érzett az égvilágon semmit.  
Nem lett könnyebb, nem lett felszabadultabb, és még mindig nem volt képes megérteni, hogy miért tették azt vele, amit. Miért tették ezt a fiával? Mit ártott nekik az a gyerek? Mit ártott bárkinek is? Miért a gyereket büntetik a szülő hibája miatt?  
Egész egyszerűen nem így kéne működnie a világnak! Nem szabadott volna soha megtalálniuk és nem lett volna szabad soha… soha nem kellett volna ennek megtörténnie.  
Hogy veszthette el Gavint?  
Azt, aki valamiért megbocsátotta neki, hogy verte, vagy továbblépett, és olyasmit mutatott Crowley iránt, amit Crowley maga soha nem engedett meg, vagy soha nem tudott, tanúsítania saját maga felé: szerette.  
És erre elveszik tőle. Miért fájt a Winchestereknek az, hogy néhanap érezhette valami olyasminek az árnyékát, mint a boldogság?

A gyűlölet áttört a gyászon, szomorúságon és veszteségérzeten, és kiüresítette a fejét, egyetlenegy gondolatot hagyva meg benne: Meg fogja torolni.  
Véget vet annak, hogy úgy táncoljon, ahogy az a két rohadék fütyül. Véget vet annak, hogy megpróbál megváltozni, véget vet annak, hogy megpróbáljon jobb lenni. Véget vet ennek az egész cirkusznak és igazán az lesz, aminek mindig is volt: egy szörnyeteg.  
Öröm nélküli mosolyra húzta a száját, ahogy lesöprögette az öltönyéről a cementport, és elindult a sötét és hideg éjszakába. Még rengeteg gondolkodni valója akadt, elvégre ki kell dolgoznia, hogy miként is vegyen el mindent a Winchesterektől, ahogyan ők is elvettek tőle mindent. Nem érdekelte többé a Pokol, nem érdekelte többé, hogy mi lesz magával, egyetlen célja maradt csupán: Megfizetni Gavinért.  
És az összes alvilági isten lássa a feketére szikkadt lelkét: meg is fog.


End file.
